Judgement  Outtakes  It's All In the Details
by Absolutely Cullen
Summary: Random outtakes from my story Jugement. It's best you read Jugement first in order to make the connections. Some are just sugary sweet, some are more indepth scenes of current chapters. They are in no parituclar order.  Enjoy!


A/N: Twilight is owned in it's entirety by Stephenie Meyer and Little, Brown Publishing. No infringement was intended in the making of this story or anything it's associated with. Nor do I have any association with the writers of "Rock Around The Clock", the Righteous Brothers or Grease…they just fit into the story.

_These aren't posted in any particular order (for right now). They are just flashbacks and dreams that involve the characters of "Judgement" throughout the story. Some are by request, some are ones that I had in my head all along. Some are pure fluff, others are pretty serious stuff. Either way I hope that you like them. _

* * *

BPOV

There was nothing but darkness all around me. I was cold and in pain. My head felt heavy and light all at the same time. It was like I couldn't get a grasp on where I was. I couldn't force my eyes open. In the end it may have been for the best that I couldn't. Laying there my mind began to wander, to sort through my memories to try to find a happier place to be, to avoid the pain and the cold. In the back of my mind I could hear a radio playing, and just like that I was 16 again…

_Why oh why did I let Edward talk me into signing up for this dance contest? Oh yeah, that's right, because I've agreed to pretty much anything Edward has ever suggested, even the crazy ideas like this one. What in God's name was I thinking though, I will kill him out there._

_If it were a costume contest then we would have won hands down. Alice and Rose really went out of their way picking out our costumes. Esme even went so far as to hand sew on a little black poodle that currently adorned the bottom half of my flowing pink skirt. Alice had picked out the crinoline and Rose had found the perfect little black and white tennis shoes. Along with the little white capped sleeved shirt and pony tail, I was the embodiment of a 1960's teen girl._

_Don't even get me started on Edward. If I weren't so in love with him already, I would have been when I saw him walk out of the downstairs bathroom before we had to leave. Danny Zuko eat your heart out. Tight black, sleeveless tee-shirt, dark blue jeans with the cuffs rolled up slightly, and he even had the nerve to come out smoothing back his, for once, tamed head-full of bronze hair. Emmett fixed his hair and even did the little twist at the beginning and the ducktail in the back. _

_We both stood there just gazing at one another before Esme snapped us out of our trances determined to get a few dozen pictures before we had to go. Everyone was going to be there to cheer us on. Even my dad had made a special arrangement to have a few hours off that day so he could be there to watch me dance. No pressure right? Not like I wasn't already terrified I was going to physically hurt Edward if I forgot and stepped when I was supposed to sway. God help me if I forgot to clamp my feet tight when he went to swing me and flashed everyone the lily white panties that Alice had bought me that I just HAD to have because they completed the outfit. Mike Newton would just love that._

"_Breathe Bella," Edward said as he cast me that crooked smirk I loved so much. "We are going to have a blast tonight." _

"_Hell yeah," my brother Emmett bellowed from behind us. "Emmett, what have I told you about that?" I didn't even have to look to know that my brother would be giving our second mother Esme his sheepish smile trying his best to say sorry for his language without actually having to say it. "But it's true Ma, and you know it. They are going to rock the house tonight. Just let the others try their best to beat them. They won't stand a chance against our Sandy and Danny here." _

_He wrapped his big arm around my shoulder pulling me in tight to his side hugging me. "Yes, well that is very true. But we don't need to go into it bragging, they should approach this with a humble spirit." _

"_Humble spirit huh?" Jasper said as he walked over to Esme, laying his arm over her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "So where's the spot you have picked out for the trophy they will bring home." Without any thought she pointed directly to the mantle where a big empty spot currently stood. Esme had the decency to blush at having been caught at her own self-assuredness before poking Jasper in the ribs. I just hoped in the end they wouldn't all be disappointed._

_Nervously, I held Edward's hand as Esme snapped picture after picture as we stood off to the side of the stage. It wouldn't be long before our family would leave us to go sit in the audience to watch the performance, leaving me back here to nervously fidget till it was our turn. Edward did his best to calm me down. He constantly stared at me with his beautiful green eyes telling me how beautiful I looked and how proud he was that I was his girlfriend. His arms wrapped around my waist made me feel so safe and loved. It was almost enough to completely wipe out my anxiety over what we were about to do. Almost!_

_An thirty minutes later we were the next couple to dance, we were just waiting for our names to be introduced to start our routine. Surprisingly we were the only couple who had chosen an oldies song to dance too. Tyler and his date had danced to a U2 song, while Mike and Jessica danced the Lambada and were nearly ejected from the contest for making it a bit too racy for the judges tastes._

_Finally it was our turn and we both walked out on stage. There were a lot of whistles and catcalls as we entered. Several I knew were from our family to cheer us on and show their support. Hearing our welcomed reception eased my worries a little, but nothing helped as much as feeling Edward's strong fingers wrapped around mine. Our routine existed pretty much in the middle of the stage if everything went well. If we started to sway to another area then that meant we were miss stepping somewhere and would have to fix it, somehow. Edward's big green eyes stared directly into mine before he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. _

"_We'll do great Bella. Just breathe…and have fun." I didn't have time for anything other than a slight nod of my head before the music started. And just like that my body took over and my worries disappeared. _

One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock, rock,

Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock, rock,

Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock, rock,

We're gonna rock around the clock tonight.

_We started off simple, just a few quick steps and spins, nothing to fancy. A "get your feet wet" kind of move. But as the song continued the moves became faster and more complicated. But I wasn't worried. Edward's smile had me and everything else seemed to just melt away. We were at home, in the living room, practicing our routine. Just me and Edward. _

Put your glad rags on and join me, hon, We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one,

We're gonna rock around the clock tonight, We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight.

We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight.

When the clock strikes two, three and four, If the band slows down we'll yell for more,

We're gonna rock around the clock tonight, We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight.

We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight.

_We must have been doing really well, out of the corner of my eyes I caught Alice bouncing up and down in Jaspers arms. He was unsuccessfully trying to contain her so instead he just stood holding her swaying with her to the music. _

When the chimes ring five, six and seven, We'll be right in seventh heaven.

We're gonna rock around the clock tonight, We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight.

We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight.

When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too, I'll be goin' strong and so will you.

We're gonna rock around the clock tonight, We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight.

We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight.

When the clock strikes twelve, we'll cool off then, Start a rockin' round the clock again.

We're gonna rock around the clock tonight, We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight.

We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight

_Edward and I had practiced this routine so many times that we literally could do it blindfolded. The shuffle steps, sways, the swings all of it was there and all of it was done with a huge grin on my face. I was having the time of my life and if Edward's grin was any indication he was just as happy with how it was going. _

_We were coming up on the end which meant the final swing where I had to actually be flipped over Edward's head and back, backwards so that when I was finally in front of him again I would be facing him. Alice was sure it would be a show stopper if done correctly, or break Edward's back if not. If we hadn't of practiced it so many times I would have been terrified. But I had faith, besides it was almost over…just a few more steps till we were finished. _

_Locking arms Edward lifted at the same time I hopped to give him momentum and over his head I went, as did my skirt. I landed on the other side in perfect formation as my skirt billowed around me. Just as quickly as my feet hit the ground Edward pulled me tight into his arms and dipped me, thus ending our routine right on key to the music. _

_We were both panting as Edward set me upright. My heart was roaring in my ears as we gulped in the air. It was then we both realized the audience was on their feet. Shrill whistles were be blown, whoops and hollers were everywhere. Ma was hugging Carlisle in tears and my Dad had the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face. Emmett was announcing to everyone, "that's my baby sister" as he clapped, like anyone in our small town wouldn't have known that. But I could tell he was really proud of us. _

"_Well I guess we have our winners," the announcer said after rushing up on stage. I was so excited. We had made it through completely without me hurting Edward. I couldn't help but bounce up and down I was so excited as Edward hugged me tight. Our family rushed towards us as we were handed the large dance off trophy. I had never been so proud of my two left feet in all my life. I may normally end up tripping on air, but tonight I was gliding on it…and it felt amazing._

_Back at home after everyone said their congratulations and we placed the trophy in it's designated spot we all piled into the dining room for a celebratory dinner. Unfortunately my dad had to go back to work but he hugged Edward and kissed me goodbye before leaving. "I'm really proud of you son, you did great." I could tell by the look in Edward's eyes he really appreciated the hug and sentiment from Charlie, knowing he wasn't real big on either. "You, my angel were absolutely magically tonight." His hands gently cupped my cheeks as he continued, "Your mother would have been so proud of you." I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes at that. "Thank you daddy." _

_I was so overcome by my dad's words that had I had to take a moment for some air. Stepping out onto the Cullen's patio I breathed in the cool night's air. It was so beautiful out here. I had such a wonderful night. "Could it get better than this?" I didn't think I had whispered it very loudly but it was loud enough for Edward to hear. He had followed me out, but still giving me some distance. Snuggling into his arms I was in pure heaven. Edward would always be my safe haven. In his arms nothing could ever touch me. In the background I heard the Righteous Brothers and the beginnings of Unchained Melody as it filtered through the opened doorway. We turned slightly only to see Alice giving us a little wave as she stepped away from the stereo. _

"_Bella, would you dance with me again?" His voice was just above a whisper, his cinnamon flavored breath blew softly against my cheek as he gently rubbed his cheek against mine. _

_As we began to gently sway, the lyrics filled the air. _

Oh, my lovemy darling I've hungered for your touch

a long lonely time and time goes by so slowly and time can do so much

are you still mine?

I need your love

I need your love

Godspeed your love to me

Lonely rivers flow to the sea,to the sea to the open arms of the sea

lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me' I'll be coming home wait for me

_My head was rested against Edward's chest as the soft methodical thumping of his heart blended with the music all around us. _

Oh, my love

my darling I've hungered for your touch

a long lonely time and time goes by so slowly and time can do so much

are you still mine?

I need your love

I need your love

Godspeed your love to me

_Edward's arms tightened around me holding me impossibly closer. "I'm waiting for you Bella. Come home to me baby, please don't leave me."_

I willed my eyes to open and thankfully they did. It was then I realized where the cold and the pain was coming from. My head felt like it was full of lead as I tried to lift it to take in my surroundings. I was on a cold, metal table strapped down. If that wasn't terrifying enough I realized I was also completely naked and my back was on fire.

My throat was so sore and dry that I could barely croak out my words.

"Oh God, where am I?"

* * *

_A/N: Ok so what did you think? Just a little taste of something that went on before the story got started full swing. Plus you get a little sugary memory of Edward and Bella in their teens. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
